1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a restoring device of a skateboard-like exerciser, and more particularly to a device that is able to exert an excellent restoring effect for a skateboard-like exerciser.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The most common steering effect of a conventional skateboard-like exerciser is achieved by turning the front supporting bar and the main-frame. Therefore, the user can easily steer the skateboard-like exerciser with only one hand. This technique is something different from the steering method of the handlebar of the bicycle. However, how to enable the front supporting bar and the main frame to rapidly and automatically restore themselves after the direction-turning is a most importance point for the manufacturer in the field of the skateboard-like exerciser.
It is a primary object of the present invention to overcome the drawbacks associated with the prior art and to provide a restoring device of a skateboard-like exerciser that is fitted with resilient bodies interposed between the main frame and the front wheel assembly for achieving the restoring effect while the production cost won""t be increased too much.